ἀγάπη Agápē
by Bibliophile Anya
Summary: I died... Yes, the same old cliche and I got reincarnated into... Guess which series? In the world created by Rick Riordan. Let's not discuss how I was specifically chosen by Aphrodite and two other deities in order to change things to save Aphrodites favoured... As who you ask? Her daughter of course. Enter a la wildcard with due permission of 'Chaos' and 'Fates'


**ἀγάπη Agápē** Bibliophile_Anya

**Summary:**

I died... Yes, the same old cliche and I got reincarnated into... Guess which series? In the world created by Rick Riordan. Let's not discuss how I was specifically chosen by Aphrodite and two other deities in order to change things to save Aphrodites favoured... As who you ask? Her daughter of course. Enter a la wildcard with due permission of 'Chaos' and 'Fates' of course otherwise I apparently wouldn't have come into existence no matter the times the act was done. I didn't imagine getting so fond of the adorable δελφίνι dolphin Percy or loving all of these broken children. I wasn't even fond of blondes in my past life, dammit so why did I fall for them in this life, especially when I promised myself to never love again? I only wanted to be with my loved ones, but well I wasn't ever a woman to backdown from any challenges no matter how impossible they seem... Did you know that the Greek categorised love in different forms?

* * *

**Notes:**

ἀγάπη Agápē : one of the Greek conceptual forms of love... unconditional selfless love.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"_

― **J.K. Rowling,****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

I died I was sure of it. But then again being who I was, it wasn't like I didn't anticipate it, afterall when you dabble in matters where you shouldn't there is no other end result. Though I wish, oh how I wish I could've stayed for my babies, but the choice between their life and mine, no dice... I hope my husbands recover, sometimes it felt like they splintered their souls to make me whole but at least they had each other. Even before I became their Donna despite their antagonistic relationship they looked out for each other. As for the traitor, she would get her due, I wasn't the most lauded youngest psychiatrist for nothing, going against my Hippocrates oath whilst implementing my studies, she would wish she was dead; begging for mercy as for me death was always equivalent to that particular attribute.

There were a lot of regrets in my life, I regret not getting back in touch with my birth family as despite loving them wholeheartedly I worried for their safety and distanced myself. But looking back I was running away worrying they wouldn't accept my life choices. I wanted to be there for my babies, grow old with my significant others, now the only thing they will have of me are the pre recorded moments of me in their quintessential moments of life...

I was not happy per say but content nonetheless. There wasn't anything more I could have done considering the circumstances.

It was dark, an endless reservoir of darkness... I don't know how much time has passed neither could I feel anything. When all of a sudden I find myself reforming again, my body feels light I feel younger, I feel free. Like I haven't been tortured for the past few months. Like my body itself has been aiding me instead of betraying me. I wonder if that's what Harry Potter felt at Kings Cross station.

A bright light emerged and three figures stepped in. So far cliched' points were adding on. One was the most gorgeous women I have ever seen and her features varied from resembling my mother to feminine versions of my husbands... The other man was tall dusky and handsome, clearly of Indian descent, as I felt an immediate sense of familiarity looking at his features as per my heritage. He seemed very well built with his body perfectly intermediating between buff and lean. The other man seemed sunshine incarnate with a hefty built all golden tan bright sunshine eyes and dark blonde hair.

My mind was running a mile a minute psychoanalysing their features personalities and body reading them. Threat evaluation was a force of habit, an occupational hazard as it were. My face depicted a polite curiosity with deliberately controlled expressions.

I could see the blonde male smile warmly whereas the dark one raised an inquisitive eyebrow seemingly interested albeit; yet to be impressed but what caught my eye was the self satisfied grim smile on the face of the woman which seemed very out of place for her, judging by her outward personality.

I merely stared back calmly. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. What were they some form of deities? I wasn't particularly religious despite my upbringing, leaning towards the agnostic spectrum of the belief that there might exist higher being or beings but my motto was let live and live.

The woman huffed an amused laugh, "I see the 'Fates' weren't wrong, but then they never are. You are an interesting mortal."

"Thank you, you are very intriguing yourself." I replied back.

The blond man laughed, contrary to his physique it was very gentle, "Indeed."

"Do you think she is worthy though?" The dark haired man mused.

"Who do you think we are child?" the lady questioned.

"Well all conclusions lead that you are either deities or some higher beings given the way you called me a mortal and a child." I said calmly meanwhile my mind ran the thought that the way they talked to me was the same way one would talk to a dispensable toy whilst browsing through a promising catalogue.

"My name is Aphrodite and these two are deities too, when they wish to reveal their identity they will do so. I however am deemed necessary to reveal mine despite the usual way."

I could feel my mind quickening but I showed no outward emotion merely asking, "The Greek goddess of love, lust, beauty?" I asked.

"Ah you know our apparent mythology, I was afraid that being from another dimension you might not have the same myths."Aphrodite seemed pleased.

The other two were mainly watching our interaction calmly.

"Other Dimension?" I raised an eyebrow even though I was quite sure I felt my brain stutter to a screeching halt.

"Ah well you see, there were some requirements to be met. I prayed to the entity 'Chaos' and requested the 'Fates' and I was answered. You see despite the fact we cannot see into the future unless it lies in our specific domains, we get glimpses of the lives of our children. There are going to be wars and both of my favoured daughters suffer tremendously." Aphrodite replied sorrowfully.

"Pardon me but aren't Greeks famous for their romantic tragedies and what are these requirements?" I enquired.

Aphrodite let out a pleased laugh, "You do know your Greek myths. Despite us being Gods we care for each of our children be they mortal or immortal. We also have favourites, like I said two of my daughters with the most potential and pure hearts suffer horribly. One dies deemed as a traitor and the others great love dies a tragic death to save her. I wanted to change this.

The only way I could do this was with the entry of somebody who wasn't meant to be there as that's how the 'Fates' are altered. Regarding requirements I was mimed by 'Chaos' and 'Fates' that the choosing of such a wildcard would be such that the soul belongs to a dimension where the normal Gods in our pantheon have long since faded, they called the world, the 'World of Origin', that I don't understand. Apparently you fulfilled that requirement. There are three."

"I don't understand either I am afraid my lady. What about the other two?" I asked softly.

"Oh, but it was the primary requirement." She mumbled disappointedly.

The dark haired man said, "That is one requirement met Aphrodite, the 'Fates' didn't say that she has to know about her origin, she is after all a mortal."

"True. She wouldn't have appeared if she didn't belong to that world." The blond haired man explained calmly.

She brightened up, "Oh yes!"

I coughed delicately, "And do I meet the other requirements?"

At that her eyes shone, "You certainly do meet the middle and most important one. You needed to die in a selfless act of intense love, your sacrifice of yourself under dire circumstances that weren't natural but made due to the interference of others and despite your chance of survival you still chose the life or in your case the lives of your loved ones. If you are to be reborn as the child of love you need to portray your great ability to do so."

For the first time I froze, my face making a neutral cold mask. My death, she knew the way I died, perhaps even since the moment I decided my own life's worth.

I made a show of relaxing slowly, humming in order to not let any other weakness show like the mistake I made, "It needn't be romantic love specifically I take, any type of love would suffice?"

"You needn't be strong my dear. And it wasn't any type of love, it was the most selfless and pure love you depicted. Your romantic love wasn't anything to scoff at either, it would have perfectly fit in a Greek tale." The woman murmured gently.

"You died honourably, a fitting death perhaps not a warriors but an honourable death nonetheless." The blonde haired man smiled at me showing the most warm and gentle expression I have ever seen. That alone would have made me soften under normal conditions because it seemed genuinely true but I was frozen, my soul iced over unable to be thawed.

For the first time the facade of the dark haired man broke and he too spoke to me quietly, as if humbled, " Indeed I would welcome a soul like you in applaud to my domain."

"I see and even if I do meet the requirements what do I get in return or is it an order that I have to carry out?" I spoke coldly unable to tolerate the fact that my most private venture of life was well known by all of them blared out like common T.V. show.

Aphrodite expression immediately stiffened, "Ah of course you still are a mortal, you need a repayment, don't you? I might have to reconsider." Her eyes were glacial and the tone of her speech was condescending.

"She is right to ask Aphrodite, she died honourably she should be rewarded." The blonde haired man spoke firmly even though his demeanour lost some of its warmth.

The dark haired man mainly gazed at me evenly as I stared at him, asking him his verdict on my apparently greedily foolish mortal question that lowered me back to how they normally saw us mere humans as.

His expression carried a warmth that put the blonde haired mans to shame. How contradictory, was he reassured after that? Apparently I had passed some unspoken test that the two others weren't privy too. "You needn't reconsider Aphrodite, she is the one I will consent to, I thought you were supposed to be the Goddess of love," he rebuffed the other deity impassively.

Aphrodite's expression turned into one of a rage but before she could speak she was cut off by the dark haired man who spoke to me with a gentle sympathy that struck my iced veins. "My dear child I am afraid that you won't get what you want despite your beliefs of reincarnation, death, life and rebirth. You have a very open mind, if you would have born as a mortal in our world you would have definitely been a clear sighted one, with the most sharp mind and sight a mortal could possess no doubt, if you weren't sired by one of us, that is...

But even being one of the major deities of death, even if I ask of aid, none of us can influence other worlds, especially your dimension. Like the 'Fates' said the 'World of Origin' is out of our vast power but sometimes there are a few stray souls that were particularly impactful, powerful in different ways with a very strong will that we might be able to come in contact with."

My voice finally shook, dropping all of my pretenses I beseeched, "You mean under no circumstance I will be able to return back to my world? I do not ask you for the return of my original life but can't you even let me oversee the lives of my beloved ones or perhaps allow me to reincarnate with them in the next life?"

Aphrodite's anger all flowed out and she seemed very regretful and the blond haired man sighed tiredly. Sorrow seemed to ooze out of them but I was barely paying them any attention my laser focus on the dark haired man who was consoling me gently, " If we combine our powers aided by the blessing of the ones responsible for bringing you here, we might be able to show you their lives at the end of your this life.

Though you might be able to reincarnate with them but the chances of it happening, I don't know about it. There is a probability of course, but like I said, I have no idea about your world. We cannot guarantee anything." He elaborated softly.

I shuddered my cold mask no more, "Just a chance, even if it's one in a million I will take it." I pleaded.

"Oh darling," Aphrodite voice spoke of great sadness. "Are you sure about that?"

Composing myself I stood firm, "Absolutely."

"Very well." The blond haired man who was silent till now finally spoke.

"There are very few deities that are aware of different worlds and dimensions and fewer still understand the making of them and the power to convince the primordials to interact with them." The blond haired man kept speaking.

"Aphrodite is the daughter or Ouranus himself directly if you know the legend and we hold much importance in our own pantheons and even further goes our influence." The dark haired man continued.

Aphrodite looked at him admonishingly and even the blond haired man seemed uncomfortable but the dark haired man stared at them evenly and said, "I do not understand why your pantheons react that way by mentioning others. Surely you realize she understands that? She is an intelligent mortal who has been keeping up with us."

He looked back at me and said, " The 'Fates' told me to tell you a clue. If you worked it out and have knowledge about it then it is to our, but mostly your benefit. Regardless you will be chosen I am afraid I have decided, I don't have any patience to choose from other souls. Besides despite being ageless none of us have the ability to manipulate time thus we are running out of it.

There have been souls before but despite Aphrodite agreeing with at least half of them and some being approved by him, you are the first and the last I will approve of. Aphrodite's requirement was met, because even if this is a selfish world mortals still love fiercely and he has always favoured honour but they all lacked a spark that I didn't feel till I met you."

I was surprised, I was very aware of myself and I do not say so lightly and even in life I was aware that I could go further than ordinary but I never considered myself this exceptional. I felt humbled and quirked my lips in a smirk, "It isn't like I have a choice, do I my lord? Please tell me the clue."

Aphrodite and blond haired man were watching our conversation intensely looking quite intrigued. Perhaps they were wondering why this deity chose me specifically, to be honest I wanted to say neither do I, so stop looking so mystified and get on with it.

The dark haired man looked amused as he said, " Blue peanut butter in a tin can

The architect guides the blond superman

Must the flames of love fan."

"I cannot believe they gave you the clue despite her going to be reborn as my daughter." Aphrodite exclaimed in disbelief.

"Instead of a prophetic clue like I assumed it sounds like my counterparts terrible haikus." The blond haired man winced despairingly.

"True it does sound like the horrid haikus Apollo sprouts. I mean I did know that the clue was given to you. Did they foresee this too? That the only one that met your approval must get that clue? That means they know that the chosen soul would understand it but they still told us that understanding the clue wasn't essential, merely a benefit. So should she know it or is it unnecessary as a requirement?" Aphrodite rambled grimacing in dilemma.

"Ah but it seems that our chosen one understands it." The dark haired man looked to be finally having fun as his eyes twinkled.

Meanwhile my brain felt like it had an aneurysm and stopped working and then started working triple time. The hamster wheel rolled off its hinges, my eyes widened and all of my poorly reconstructed careful mask, came down with an abrupt crash showing pure uncomprehending disbelief.

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference with a full Dumbledore esque twinkle imitation?" was the only thing I blurted out despite my minds whirling in different directions, eh-hmm fandoms.

Surprisingly it was the Harry Potter reference and Apollo's horrid haikus combo that made me get the clue. And not the original clue itself. Yeah, how astonishing, right? Not...

Now contrary to popular belief one just doesn't immediately jump into thinking about fandoms even if similar names are mentioned or hints regarding a fandoms characters characteristics are given. And on top of that they weren't even the most defining traits. I mean if Apollos horrid haikus weren't mentioned I don't think I would have gotten the reference as quick.

What I mean is that I didn't immediately think about Rick Riordan's books despite the Goddess introducing herself as Aphrodite because hello, she was a Greek Goddess, in Greek myths that originated long before the series did, which were later used as inspiration by Rick Riordan.

I thought they might have been the original Gods who either laughed or took offense to the book adaptations. But turns out it is quite the contrary.

My stupefied expression only made the dark haired God laugh harder whereas the other two looked similarly dumbstruck if you can call an expression of Gods that.

As his laugh slowed down to chuckles he merely responded, "Ah I am glad that beautiful piece of literature exists in your world too."

I didn't think he was the chuckle-y type. I wanted to feel smug making a stoic man laugh at least that's the type of man, err deity I thought he was according to prior behaviour and the others

astonished silence but all I could think of was, 'buddy what you are telling me also existed in my world as a wonderful piece of literature'.

The 'World of Origin' my ass. How unoriginal and what an irony. They deemed my world as inferior but au contraire; the 'Fates' must be having a field day, let alone the primordial they mentioned, Chaos was it? Chaotic indeed. It was going to be complete chaos and that primordial being must be cracking up on his high domain cackling in anticipation.

My thoughts were running around in tangents and I once again spoke without thinking, "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Wait, what about the whole Chaos Fates permission thing? Won't the primordial deity Order which I reckon is the counterpart, smite me in place?"

Apparently when I am astounded to such an extent my brain to mouth filter goes away, I speak whatever comes to my mind, and all of my facades drop. To be honest this has happened very rarely with me as I am very much in control of my emotions but I think I can be pardoned with the excuse of my death and whatever all bullshittary this is.

"Oh your mental judgement isn't fully impaired I am impressed. As to the answer of that Chaos and Order don't exist in a physical sense they are entities and not even primordial beings. Primordial beings are what carry out their wishes which are left to them in impressions, dreams, feelings or similar methods.

Fates are meant for balance. Despite the chaotic origin of yours, Fates balance it out by making a different thread. Whilst you will be the wildcard, the most chaotic entity so to speak, capable of influencing others it will be by Fates design. You just have the most freedom or the most capability to alter and weave. " He spoke and I couldn't detect if he was sarcastic or really impressed regarding his first statement. 'Maybe a bit of both,' was my line of thought which promptly vanished from my mind as my brain sluggishly processed in taking all that was said and also that wasn't.

My mind felt as if it was filled with cotton and I uttered subconsciously, "Ah you mean like every action of mine will have a definite future, will be predetermined, create various timelines, ripples, alternate universes of that sort."

He looked very amused, "You are referencing the Harry Potter fandom theories or the fandom theories for timetravel. It is more of a dimensional travel per say and no there won't be alternate universes or different timelines because if done so there would be numerous, as deities sometimes cannot help but interfere as is within their power.

Like in this instance Aphrodite's doing but recall, I said she cannot do it alone, all threefold of us were needed and we are some of the most powerful deities spanning across different Pantheons. That alone is a very big impossibility never mind adding the approval of Fates themselves and the go ahead from the chaotic entity that left an agreeing impression to Aphrodites prayer. Therefore you must know that there are laws set in stone for us and Fates are beings that even the most powerful of us won't dare to go against.

It is more like your every action will have consequences which are already predetermined and foreseen by date, event and thus the world as we should have known will be changed. Despite you being an unknown and being from another world not controlled by Fates as soon as you agreed to this you entered their domain. What is capable of being changed will change but there is a limit.

Think of toeing the _Lakshmana Rekha_, if you do know your Indian myths, which I sure do hope so. You must think that it is foolish but a change for Gods is a major deal and in the upcoming time there are going to be a lot of changes that were predestined but you are a added influence which will matter a lot as to how you affect the upcoming changes."

"You mean to say my every action and decision will cause a future impact I will change things but my fate will be predetermined? I asked slowly that was not even making sense in my own head.

"Exactly you are getting it. Your actions will change other things, others thread but your own will be set predetermined varied to an extent Mayhaps but still toeing the boundary." He looked satisfied.

All the while the other two were watching it like an intense tennis match that didn't have any clear winner.

Aphrodite finally spoke, "How do you know so much about all of this? And please do not say because you are a deity of death because I am sure neither Hades nor Thanatos have an inkling of this knowledge."

"Of course your death God's wouldn't. Why do you think the fates sent you to me foremost and second to a sort of antagonist to my power that is removed from the equation. Pardon me." He remarked dryly and nodded towards the other man.

"No it is fine. You have done this before." There was comprehension on the face of the blond haired man.

Aphrodite held her breath and asked softly, "How, how did it turn out?"

The dark haired man aged in front of my eyes. He seemed like the ancient being he was. And if I had any doubts he was a God which nay I didn't they all would have been removed. He looked forlorn yet serenely he said, "It was in turn my greatest success and my worst failure. That soul changed things with none but me and the 'Fates' remaining wiser. And what a soul that mortal had! That's all you need to know. Don't worry the purpose was met but you realise 'Fates' always have to maintain the balance so there was another effect that did have long lasting impression on others who weren't even aware.

This time I hope that being three of us and all the additional factors the results turn out different but then again the final decision will always be on the soul." I could not understand how he depicted those two emotions together.

"The things that are meant to happen will happen. I warn you no matter what you do. You might lessen the impact or change but that's it. You would be able to prevent deaths but it would be only by indirect interference direct would lead to yours. Fates always gave chances.

There are things you are meant and capable to change and you will only be able to do that not more. Less maybe. But you don't seem the less type. Think carefully tread lightly. You must learn to use your advantages and your relationships will carry the most impact. You cannot change 'Fates' prophecies, those who are directly mentioned in those in any form, be it leading to their death, their demise would be certain."

"She won't be able to affect my pantheon much or at all as I am the middleman in the human slang. The reason she is brought is for you, Aphrodite and as for yours, you are her patron so she might affect a few things or relationships but none of the other major events will be affected.

Normally she might be able to make a singular major change but you being you, already erased from existence accordingly won't help. She would be the middleman there as I am to her. She will be able to interact with all the pantheons your Greek children or any of the Greek deities children may encounter and aid them but that is the extent she will be able to interfere in the other pantheons disregarding her own."

"You are not making any sense but at the same time you are making a lot of sense." I finally spoke feeling dizzy and here I thought I was in a place similar to Kings Cross ...

"Aphrodite be warned I am allowing you to frolic and interact with my favoured childe, treat them with respect, own up to your responsibility. You have been wiser than me by asking aid and taking a lot of precautions but there are still forces of Order out there acting against her. that If they annihilate her before her coming in contact with any other deity that is unaware she will be permanently gone with no major impact. And even if she has an impact it will be forgotten in the midst of the actions of the stringent followers of Order." The dark haired man warned gravely.

" I don't take love of the major reasons I approached you was my great capacity to love your favoured child. They will be one of my most impactful lovers in the history and future." Aphrodite answered solemnly.

"I am not really upset that I won't factor a major role. I am glad being the patron to this unique soul and interacting with the actual world once again. That was all I asked , she wouldn't be aware. After all I am still more ancient than her and if Chaos decreed so be it," The blond man smiled.

By now I had calmed down quite a bit and I had taken note of each word of the conversation analysing everything including their minute behavioural changes. I stored everything in my mind to calculate and scheme later when I am less rattled and my brain is processing in full gear.

"As soon as she discovers all of our identities she will start emitting stronger scent. Her powers inherited too will correlate to the ones with strongest influence along with those specifically compatible to her soul. I think she will figure it out sooner than later, since she seemed to know the deities of the Indian pantheon as well as she didn't even bat an eyelash at my reference before." The dark haired man murmured.

"I have never seen you this chatty which though I admit I haven't seen you all that frequently but that makes it all the more rare." Aphrodite mused.

"I hereby decree it as my other chance and this time the results will turn out the way I want them to." The dark haired man firmly said in a tone that bore no arguments.

"Well then I look forward to it." The blond haired man affirmed lips curved upwards.

"May you succeed, my daughter." Aphrodite blessed me.

That was the last I heard before everything vanished and I lost consciousness or was it subconsciousness?

* * *

**Notes:**

This was one long prologue which I generally don't elongate so far, but I couldn't help it the words kept on coming! Thank you for reading, I will try to update soon! It is a little different than my usual way but it came out like this! Hope you enjoyed it and the overly complex theory, conversation and the cryptic messages didn't make your head hurt~  
Any guesses on the identities of the other deities, I have dropped a lot of hints!?

Best wishes of the new year! Cross posted from ao3

-_Anya._


End file.
